madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lord Humungus/@comment-107.223.130.147-20151231055521
In the 70's and 80's the gay scene became a rather visual and outspoken proponent of BDSM and other sexual fetishment. Gays were always sort of shunned by pop culture unless they acted very "poofy" (eg: Liberace). Gays formed underground leather scenes where folks would dress in some hardcore leathers and biker outfits. Lead singer of Judas Priest was heavily into the gay leather scene, and it sparked a trend for metal bands to wear leathers instead of spandex for years to come. Anyways, in the Mad Max video game they suggest that as the fall of man was approaching a gestapo police force was cracking down on all vice. Sort of like how religious cultists find a scapegoat to sacrifice to quell something out of their control, the Powers That Be in the world of Mad Max before the fall decided that all vice, fetishment, etc would be outlawed. You can get some historical memoribilia that suggest homosexual partners were having to be hush-hush about their relationship as the world became more militarized, then brutalized and finally fell into madness. As the world fell into madness, people living in extreme lifestyles seemed to prevail...hence Lord Humongous' followers seem to be a hodge-podge group of ... well, everyone. He's actually quite a progressive leader. He doesn't discriminate based on sexual preferences. He has reduced things down to their base, primal nature .. there are dominants and submissives. This is the basis of BDSM (Bondage, Domination, Sadism, Masochism ... there is a Dominant doing things, and a Submissive that submits to it). Since George Miller came up with Mad Max in the late 20th century, he probably chose to use gay leather scene and other "outlandish" stuff to make the world seem more shocking. "There's bands of gay, leather-bound psychos running around!" It's just an orgy of "everything that could go wrong" based on late 20th century morality. IE: late 20th century "normal" folks still looked down on gay people, they were shocked by hardcore gay leather scenes, and so forth. So, George Miller probably chose all of that for it's shock value. The gay leather scene is pretty hardcore to look at (leathers, harnesses, burly man-bear dominants, twinky pretty boy submissives, etc). The irony is that the gay leather scene is sort of like Halloween. The folks that partake in it dress up and go there to let out their inner fetishist, but if you talk to them you'll realize they're just regular folks out having a good time. Like most folks, they just want a place where they can express themselves. The gay leather scene gives them an outlet to meet like-minded people and express who they are without judgement. The gay leather scene, goth, punk, and other counter-culture scenes of the 80's all sort of mixed into the 90's, and they're just a bunch of "outsiders" that want to express themselves. But, they're all nice people. However, because they're seen as "not normal" they've been used in movies to protray stereotypes of demented headcases out to murder people or psychos looking to rape and torture. We demonize what we don't know, so normal folks demonize counter-culture groups. And they get used as villains in a lot of pop culture.